


Full Moon

by tplink



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Consensual, Kink Fic, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tplink/pseuds/tplink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero was so… shy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

There were many interesting men in the brotherhood. Never in his life (and it was certainly long enough of a life to have) did Ganondorf ever suspect that he would have so many at his disposal. It was the stuff of his wildest fantasies.

Yet, even though the scenario presented to him indulgences from nearly every corner of the known world, the king of evil was only truly interested in one. That is, until he ever decided to embark on a different journey, but for today his mind was set. 

And after all, Ganondorf was a creature of habit. That is to say, that once he sets his eyes on something, he would pursue it to the ends of the goddesses earth. Ganondorf liked to indulge in the finer things from time to time. It was a habit he had formed during his studies and pursuits in Hyrule, hundreds of years ago. One of those indulges would eventually include men. Not to say that he had any issue with women, no, but despite being himself a man, Ganondorf had not been used to their company. All men aside from him were virtually nonexistent within the desert. 

Ganondorf did not so much as lay eyes on another man until he was well into adulthood; the first time he had travelled past the desert he had been born to and emerged into the beautiful land of Hylia. Hyrule had many things that Gerudo did not. He recapped the many mysteries in his mind; absolute greenery, sparkling lakes, rain, and men, among other things. But great goddesses! Men. He wondered how he could have possibly lived up to this point as he did despite being deprived of something for so long, yet to think he had spent the entire time in complete ignorance. Ganondorf had been miserable in ways he could not even imagine, ways he didn’t even realize. All of a sudden, everything he could have ever wanted had suddenly just appeared right in front of his blazing, golden eyes. The king knew then what he wanted.

You could say he eventually became obsessed. He was a mortal then, and as mortals we all seem to partake in the habit of obsessing over things we cannot have, and the king was no different. 

That was not to say that this newfound infatuation with his own species, the male, had interfered or clouded his real objectives of making the land of the goddesses his. No, they were just something he took great pleasure in. A side project, if you will. They were so beautiful after all, just like the greenery and waterfalls the king so longed for. It was like a small conquest that lied parallel to his true ambitions. Not only would he conquer the land of the Triforce, but he could also conquer its men! Was he twisted? Perhaps. Lonely… even? Just as likely. He always wanted what he could not have. And speaking of which…

It did take Ganondorf by much surprise to see the so-called hero here amongst the brotherhood, yet, at the same time; he wondered why he was even bothering with being surprised to begin with. Of course that stupid boy (who he had eventually learned was called “Link”) would be here. Should the wielder of power exist, and then so should the wielder of courage. The goddesses dictated such. 

It only made sense, but Ganondorf was not worried. If the goddesses insisted on having him and the hero locked in conflict, be it for the fate of Hyrule or… whatever the dark world this was, that was fine. Destiny had a funny way of working, and Ganondorf was always highly rebellious. 

 

It did take some time, the hero was so… shy, after all, but eventually Link ended up in Ganondorfs bed. 

The room was dark, but Ganondorf basked in the glow of Link’s pale skin. He had undressed shortly ago, by his orders of course, and now lied naked in front of Ganondorf, who was still clothed himself. With the young man leaning over the edge of his bed, that soft, pale ass in the air, the king almost didn’t know what to do. But he would not be awe stricken for long; he was a man of action, and Ganondorf proceeded.

“Look at this…” he remarked, the gruffness of his voice almost coming out as a growl.  
Link was stiff and so he stared nervously at the head of the bed as Ganondorf groped and rubbed his cheeks. Though he could not see the other for himself, he knew that the man’s eyes bore down onto him with a look of hunger. Ever since they had become reacquainted, and even before their relationship had turned sexual; no, no, it was way before that… the king had always possessed a way of looking at the other, whether he was sizing him up for battle, or sizing him up for bed. Those yellow eyes were a bit haunting. They were golden, burning, like molten, volcanic swells of flaming pride and power. 

The man’s calloused hands bore a stark contrast to the soft skin of the hero’s rear end, and for some reason Link found the sensation of his worst enemy wrapping his fingers around his flesh welcoming, not to mention overwhelming. But that might’ve gone without saying. He wouldn’t be here otherwise. He was stiff and nervous, certainly, and all of that came from his absolute inexperience and over bearing shyness, but Link knew this was where he wanted to be.

Ganondorf continued to drag his hands over Link’s thighs in a steady rhythm, the strokes and rubs and squeezes occurring at a pace that eventually fell into a hypnotic stream. His actions weren’t anything sophisticated; the lord was merely just exploring the other’s skin. Giving that flesh a grope here and there, spreading the cheeks apart, trailing his fingers down the boy until there was no skin left to touch, and Ganondorf was as gentle as a lamb. As distracted and mesmerized as he was with the other one’s body, the way it felt against his hands that left him constantly reeling for more, Ganondorf was so captivated that he could feel himself begin to melt. 

His thoughts moved along. Ever since he had arrived at the Brotherhood, there was something about Link that captured his train of thought. There was something enticing about the boy. Ganondorf couldn’t figure out why at first, as, after all, the boy was a complete idiot. He was in his right mind to hate him, for being such a complacent moron, so meddling and ignorant and weak, but instead his coy sensitivity, shyness, had Ganondorf coming back for more. 

Being into Hylian men since his first discovery of them, Link was not bad to look at. He had all of the unique qualities that no one in Gerudo had, traits such as blonde hair, of a different texture that gave it the impression of being what Ganondorf though of as the down feathers of a baby bird. It framed around his face in such a way, and ended in tresses that clung to the sides of his face and dangled like fine jewelry. He possessed blue eyes that had peered at Ganondorf in all manners of ways, in curiosity, hatred, and now, shyness and sensuality. It was ironic how the human eye, that was created to gaze into the world, could also simultaneously serve as a portrait of the bearer’s innermost emotions. 

With his bright hair like the sun and blue eyes like deep, rich waters, Link was like Hyrule itself. 

His ass wasn’t too bad either. The Goddesses sure must have been odd; not only did they create someone as curious as Link, someone who captured Ganondorf’s interests, a boy who was so strange and innocent yet bore all of the qualities of a true hero, but they also gave him a huge ass. 

The powers that be were odd, for sure.

Link didn’t expect to ever imagine, let alone believe, that something as simple as having the surface of his skin touched in such a way could cause such heightened sensations to emerge from within him. His skin became warmer and flushed, and every time a hand tickled his nerves, it was as if some trigger within him was being switched. The seconds that Ganondorf simply touched him, felt him, turned into minutes, and then into hours, and Link found himself whimpering and gasping every time that trigger was switched. And switched it was, again and again, over and over, until Link thought he would begin crying.

The series of rubs and gropes that had reduced Link to a hypnotized, panting mass of emotions was suddenly brought to an end when a firm slap was placed roughly against his rear. This brought Link out of his stupor, as Ganondorf intended, and sharply his neck lunged up in surprise, a cry escaping from him. 

Ganondorf chuckled, before proceeding to massage the spot he had just slapped to ease the boy. He had always been a little bit rough in bed, domineering and ruthless, and this time would be no exception. 

The king leaned over, covering Link’s naked body with his own, and pressed the side of his face into the boy’s hair. He whispered, asking if he could proceed, while also taking the time to take in the light scent of the other’s locks. He breathed the aroma in deeply, once again reminded of deep lakes and greenery as their images practically danced across his vision, and for a moment Ganondorf could of sworn that he was back in Hyrule. Opening his eyes, of course, reminded him that he was in fact not.

“Pl… please…” Link whispered, his voice so soft as if he feared, that if he spoke too loudly, this experience would all come crashing down. “Please…!” He whimpered as Ganondorf rubbed at the boy’s side, eagerly, tickling him and making him squirm against him.

“Good boy, using your words.” Ganondorf gestured at his lap. “Lie down.” he ordered.

And lie down Link did, right over Ganondorf’s knees. The other man pulled at his hips and brought him closer to his stomach, not wanting to let him go or least of all have him slip away. Link tensed while those hands lingered at his rear, and he swallowed and tried to breathe calmly upon Ganondorf’s next order to relax. But how could he? He had wounded Link up so much, all with simple touches at that, and then expected him to relax?

With a hand rubbing at his ass again, Link braced himself in anticipation for the impact that was approaching. And soon it came; the air was broken with a resounding slap. Others quickly followed the sole, lonely slap, with Ganondorf blatantly expressing his eagerness. Having a beautiful man in his lap like this, listening to every word he said, doing whatever he wanted, who could blame him?

The slaps came at different severities, patterns, and positions. One could be a gentle tap or two, and, without any indication, the next could be the complete opposite. Sometimes Ganondorf would switch hands, or go from the left cheek to the right cheek, or maybe somewhere in the middle. 

One… two… three… four…

He would take his harsh hands and clutch at Link’s thighs and cheeks, squeezing and digging his fingers into the thick flesh until the boy in his lap was wincing and whining in pain, but just before he would let out a holler of pain. All the while Link was instinctively trying to pull away but forcing himself to stay. Ganondorf’s favorite part was the bottom of Link’s ass, right before his fanny met the top of his thighs; their luscious shape not unlike crescent moons, or, you could say, more like a full moon. They filled his hands, which, given the size of his hands, his giant hands, was no easy task. For that, the boy, those goddesses, had done a good job. Either way, this process went on for a while.

Five… six… seven…

There was no speaking, no talking, just the sound of slapping and whimpering, and occasionally a little squeal, a gruff chuckle from the assailant here and there, but nothing else was said as they kept each other company for the night. Ganondorf lost count of how many times his hand had connected with Link’s rear, but he was so distracted with the sight of his reddening ass and thighs, mesmerized by the sight of his flesh moving and shifting and bouncing up and down, tuned in to the sounds of the boys cries and gasps of both pain and pleasure, that he wasn’t really focused on counting things anyway. 

Eventually there was no reprieve; the slaps began to come in one after the other, breaks so small in between that Link couldn’t even process them all. Before hand, Ganondorf would give him an easing rub, a reassuring squeeze, a second or two to bask in the sensations, but now Link was becoming over loaded.

It was as if that trigger he had thought about earlier, the one that was switched on and off every time Ganondorf’s warm fingers came into contact with his even warmer body, was permanently on; the switch was broken, and he couldn’t turn it back off. Though even with the rising emotions that were about to surpass their peak, Link could tell that this experience was soon to reach its end. This was the climax, and Ganondorf did not show restraint. Link vocalized his pain from the onslaught; high-pitched yells matching even the intense sounds of the slaps that caused them. He was tensing and trying to pull away, but Ganondorf’s other hand, strong as ever, held him down and he knew that it was better to comply. 

It was when the yelling nearly turned into sobbing that Ganondorf’s hands stopped. 

He pulled Link upright, embracing him in whatever way a king would embrace someone; fully, passionately, and even a bit tender, yet still somehow it was all a proper demonstration of his strength. It was an apparent difference from the strength he had displayed just moments before, with Link over his knee, but it was strength nonetheless. This was Ganondorf, after all, the Goddesses embodiment of strength, their avatar of Power, and it showed through every aspect of his life. 

He leaned in too, delivering many little kisses around Link’s neck and face, before finally kissing him fully on the mouth. Faint traces of salt, from tears, settled down in Ganondorf’s tongue. They sat together for a while, but the searing pain lingering through Link’s body made it hard for him to sit still, let alone on the other’s lap. Link made his discomfort known by the way his hands feverishly gripped at the kings back as if he was trying to hold himself up. So before long they were both twisting their bodies around, so that they could lie spent on Ganondorf’s bed. 

Hands still clung to Link lecherously, but they did not show any signs of brutality, instead working to ease the knots in Link’s skin that had formed since their endeavors. The king cupped the moons again in his palms, tracing his thumbs along the dips and curves soothingly as Link draped a naked leg over the other. Like a little rabbit, the hero insisted on pecking and nuzzling around Ganondorf’s neck.

Normally their night would end with Ganondorf fucking the young man into oblivion, and with his hardening length the king wondered why he hadn’t already stuck a finger or two inside that succulent rear. Link didn’t seem to notice; rather he looked as if he was enjoying their moments of respite. He didn’t even seem to notice whatever was poking him in the stomach. Eyes closed, nuzzled into the other, the boy looked absolutely content with just resting against the other. And so despite himself, Ganondorf made no further move, except to take one hand and, finally, run it along the top of the boy’s soft locks.

The hand dragged downward to cup the side of the boys face, and Ganondorf left it there for a while, satisfied with absorbing the glow of that warm cheek. The king thought that the hero had such a nice face. It was very pretty. Link did not open his eyes, but reciprocated the gesture by nuzzling deeper into the affectionate hand, delivering a kiss along Ganondorf’s palm.

And for the rest of the night the two laid together, their peace undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first spanking fic! 
> 
> Ever since I started playing SSB4 back in November, I had an idea for a fanfic starring Link’s ass and thighs. They’re so cute! They really went all out with his Smash Bros model this time around. His thighs are nice. I think he might be like a robot or something… they keep rebuilding Link and every time they do he gets stronger… faster… sexier… And I think Ganondorf would be on board with that?
> 
> I wanted to write something that wasn’t noncon for a long time since there’s so little when it comes to Ganondorf/Link. Anyway, like I mentioned, this was my first time writing spanking. I kind of wanted to be reserved and not mess things up, and hopefully the next time around will be better! I’m still pretty pleased with the results though, and I hope those reading are too.
> 
> Also posted on my y-gallery and tumblr.
> 
> Added: This is quite a few months old; sorry for any mistakes. I try not to read old work (it's just embarrassing for me) but I did, a little, and couldn't help but notice there's a few parts where the story seems very redundant? Idk! 
> 
> Onward to newer, better works!
> 
> Originally Written: 02/23/2015  
> Posted: 06/20/2015


End file.
